Déjà vu
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Bill tells Luna how he knew Lysander and Victoire were made for each other when they were still kids.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing. Sorry if this is a little...off, I'm writing under the influence of strong painkillers lol. **

**Written for the All Year Long Competition - Using Prompts - Lorcan/Louis - "Don't be so modest" - Lysander/Victoire - A Character must buy some sort of sweet - Stranger - Word count 2139 (my word count minus A/N is 2124). Bonus Prompts Used - A Character must quote a famous Poet - Ice - Tension - "Merlin, You're boring" **

****Déjà vu****

"Please, please come with me Vic. Rose won't come, she's too busy with Scorpius, Lil's is still at school and Roxanne is...Roxanne. Dad already said I would go, but I haven't seen them for years. I don't even remember what they look like!"

"Why can't you ask Dominique to go with you? She's into family bonding, the closer the better for her," Victoire replied, and Louis frowned at the bitterness in her voice.

"Are you ever going to tell me what's going on with you and Dom? You haven't spoken to her for almost two months, and every time I ask her, which isn't often because she's never home, she tells me to ask you."

"Nothing. Alright, I'll go with you. What are you wearing? We'll have to leave soon if you plan to be on time." Victoire looked him over once with a smirk, and he knew he was about to become her barbie. Again.

xxxxx

"They're late, Lou. Can't we just ditch and go get something to eat by ourselves. Seriously, this is not cool."

Louis rolled his eyes at his sister. They hadn't been waiting for five minutes, and already she was complaining. No wonder she and Teddy had broke up, that man would be late to his own funeral. He frowned suddenly, as the timing of her break up with Ted and her falling out with Dom fell surprisingly close in his mind. Before he could explore the new connection, two pops broke the silence, and they were confronted with Lysander and Lorcan, the twin sons of Luna they hadn't seen for about ten years.

"Hey," Louis muttered, offering his hand to them, not really knowing what else to say. This really would have been a better meeting if Rose had come with them, she at least wrote to them still, so she knew them more than Louis did.

The twins shook hands with Louis, and each kissed Victoire on the cheek, before the four of them stood awkwardly together, wondering why on earth they were there in the first place.

"Shall we go to the restaurant?" Victoire asked, already ready to get the night over with.

"Sure," Lysander replied, and Louis raised an eyebrow at the smile the man gave his sister. Of course, Victoire was beautiful, there was no denying, but they had played together as children for Merlin's sake.

"Oh, we brought you these. They're a kind of sweet that the Swiss are mad over, we though you might like to try them," Lorcan muttered, handing a bag to Louis. He smiled in thanks and with a wave of his wand, the bag disappeared. It would be waiting in his bedroom when he got home. Louis had a wicked sweet tooth.

Handing over a bag of his own, he smiled shyly. "We bought you some too. Their's chocolate frogs, fizzing whizzbees, you know, the stuff we used to eat as kids. We weren't sure if you would be able to get them on your travels."

"Thanks," Lorcan replied, smiling back at Louis.

They turned to follow their siblings, only to find them already gone, the sound of Victoire's laughter audible slightly in the distance.

"I guess we better follow them," Louis said awkwardly.

As Lorcan moved in front of him, Louis sighed to himself. It was going to be a long night.

xxxxx

Sitting down at the four person table, Louis couldn't help but feel like he was on a double date. The restaurant their father had chosen for them to welcome their guests back to England was surprisingly romantic, all candle light and roses. Louis even thought he saw ice sculptures when he walked in.

They sat in silence, the tension seemingly unbreakable.

Victoire was glaring at Louis from across the table, and Louis could already guess what was going through her head. He chanced an apologetic smile at her, and he was glad to see her soften a little. Perhaps the night wouldn't be a complete loss. If they could get away early enough, maybe they could go to a club or something and chill out.

After the waitress took their drink orders, Louis decided he should probably try a little.

"How was Switzerland?" he asked, more to break the silence than because he actually cared.

"Cold. No, truthfully, it was cool, but not really...home, you know?" Lysander replied, though he looked at Victoire as he was talking.

"Sounds...crap actually. I hate the cold," she replied and Louis snorted.

"That's an understatement," he muttered. She glared at him again but he rolled his eyes at her and looked around the room. Apparently, Lysander was the talkative twin, and he only had eyes for Victoire.

As the waitress fetched their drinks and took orders for the food, Louis felt a draft on his back as someone else entered the restaurant. Looking around, he was shocked to see Teddy enter, Dominique holding his hand and smiling. Oops.

xxxxx

"What the bloody hell are they doing here?" Victoire snarled as she spotted them. Louis watched as his eldest sister's eyes narrowed hatefully and knew he had been coming to the right conclusions before.

Lorcan and Lysander watched on in confusion, as Louis began talking to Victoire quickly, telling her that she didn't want to make a scene, it was them in the wrong not her, and she didn't want to be made to be the bad one. As he spoke, he saw his sister calming down and his heart calmed a little. Victoire could be worse than a banshee when she was really mad.

Teddy spotted them as they were led to a table, and Louis watched as he paled. Louis frowned as he saw Teddy muttering at Dominique furiously. Surly she hadn't come here on purpose?

Victoire seemingly calmed down, and Louis relaxed a little as she turned again to Lysander. Perhaps he was just the distraction she needed tonight.

Lorcan looked at him inquisitively, and quietly, Louis explained who had just walked into the room, and why Victoire was so mad. When he had finished his explanation, Lorcan smiled.

"Man, I am so glad I'm gay."

Louis chuckled,"Me too."

xxxxx

The meal passed without incident, and Victoire, Louis, Lorcan and Lysander were getting ready to leave when Dominique strolled over to their table. Louis raised an eyebrow at his sister, as she stood staring at Victoire.

"What, you aren't even going to introduce me?" she asked, a small smirk on her face.

"Dom, just go," Louis sighed. He could tell his sister had been drinking, and when she was drunk, her intelligence switched off, along with her common sense.

"Oh, come on Vic. You can't keep treating me like a stranger every time you see me," she sneered when Victoire ignored her. "How long are you going to hold a grudge about this? You two wouldn't have lasted anyway, I did you a favor. Teddy is much happier with me than he was with you, and you're free to do whatever you want. Why are you treating me like a leper?"

"Merlin, you're boring Dom. I've heard all of your arguments, and yet when I look at you, I feel sick. You are a stranger, from the sister I thought I knew. Go away."

Victoire pushed passed Dominique and headed for the door, followed quickly by Louis, Lorcan and Lysander. Louis smiled to himself. He was really proud of the way his eldest sister had handled that, usually, she would have cursed up merry hell.

"Do you still want to go to the club?" Louis asked Victoire as the four stood outside the restaurant.

"Not really Lou, not after that. I'm going to go home, eat chocolate, and watch a stupid movie," she replied, pulling her little brother into a hug.

"Would you like some company?" Lysander asked. Louis was about to tell him he could see his sister home just fine when he saw the small smile on Vic's face.

"Sure," she replied, holding out her hand. Lysander took it, saying goodbye to Lorcan and Louis as he did.

"I'll come check on you when I get home Vic," Louis said, as they disappeared.

"I'll come clubbing with you," Lorcan muttered. With a nod, Louis held out a hand and apparated them away.

xxxxx

The bar was smoky, but fairly quiet as they entered. They settled themselves at the bar, sitting rather close together so they could hear each other talking.

"I imagine that could have gone a lot worse, back at the restaurant," Lorcan said as he sipped his drink.

"Yeah, it could have. Victoire did really well," Louis replied with a smile.

"Don't be so modest, you talked her out of it. I saw her face, and I seem to remember she had a very...explosive temper, even as a child. Do you remember when she gave Ly a black eye?"

Louis laughed. "I do, it was because he told her she was pretty. She was offended that he only thought her pretty, instead of beautiful."

"He's been enamored with her ever since I think," Lorcan replied, smiling.

"Ah, I wondered. He's been rather...forward with her tonight, more than most men are with Victoire."

"I know. William Shakespeare once quoted, 'Boldness be my friend'. I think Lysander took that to heart tonight, knowing it would be his only chance at a second first impression with her. How did he do?"

"She seemed...intrigued. It's more than most get."

"You don't need to worry so much, Louis, Lysander will treat her right. Come on, relax, dance with me?"

Louis stared at Lorcan for a moment before taking the offered hand. He was right, he needed to stop worrying about his sister so much.

xxxxx

As Lorcan and Louis made their way down the path to Shell Cottage, Lorcan took Louis' hand.

"Can I take you out, like, on a real date? Just us? I had a really good time tonight."

"I'd like that," Louis replied.

"There's just one more thing," Lorcan said as Louis turned to face him. Pressing a soft kiss to the slightly shorter mans lips, he pulled him a little closer. Moving his face back a little, he said, "I want to make sure there's no more awkwardness. If we have our first kiss now, we'll know what to expect."

"How about a second?" Louis asked, leaning up a little, to place his lips firmly back onto Lorcans. Kissing with a little more passion, they broke apart again, slightly breathless.

"I'll pick you up here, tomorrow at seven?" Lorcan murmured.

Louis grinned. "I'll be waiting."

Louis hugged himself after closing the door. The night had turned out so unexpected, but so happy. He crept up the stairs, not wanting to wake his parents, and made his way to Victoires room. He cracked the door open a little, he didn't want to wake her if she was asleep either, and was met with the sight of Lysander's back as they made out on Victoire's bed. Louis watched in amusement as her hand rose up to wave him away, and he left the room. Definately an unexpected night.

xxxxx

_One Week Later_

"Did it work?" Luna asked, her pretty head bobbing in the fire in front of Bill.

"Of course it did, like a charm. In fact, I really don't think it could have gone any better. Louis is out on a date with Lorcan as we speak, and Lysander has only left the house twice in the last week I think."

"That's brilliant Bill. How did you know it would work? I mean I know that Lorcan and Louis are practically made for each other, but I can't say I expected anything to come of Lysander and Victoire."

"Do you remember when they were kids, when Victoire gave Lysander a black eye for calling her 'pretty'?"

"Of course."

"That's when I knew those too were meant to be."

"Really, how did you know then, they were only kids?"

"On our first date, I told Fleur she looked pretty, and she chucked the jug of water on our table over me and walked out. It was like Déjà vu. I had to chase Fleur, soaking wet, and apologise on my knees until she would forgive me. Trust me, I know, and so does Lysander, never to make the same mistake twice."


End file.
